


I was UNDERCOVER! (NSFW)

by duod



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Dress Up, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fanart, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Other, Pegging, Penises, Prostitution, Rentboys, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duod/pseuds/duod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of explicit fanarts featuring junkie Sherlock from S03E03 (His Last Vow), or Rentboy!Shezza, as I like to call him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shezza surely has a lot of friends (gangbang, blowjob)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if he does it for money or out of boredom, I just think he really likes it.

**explicit fanart below, think twice before you scroll down**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Link to a [tumblr post](http://duod.tumblr.com/post/73656983875/i-was-undercover-rentboy-shezza-click-on-the)


	2. You alright, Shezza? (blowjob)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I have more time I'll draw him doing something different and not sucking dick,
> 
> ... you can say, tho, that he just loves the D

**Explicit drawing below, think twice before you scroll down**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Link to [a bigger picture](http://duod.tumblr.com/private/image/73875304597/tumblr_mzo5hbW0zk1qk8hht)

Linto to [a tumblr post](http://duod.tumblr.com/post/73824773950/things-im-doing-instead-of-studying-shezza)


	3. preparing for next client (anal fingering)

**explicit fanart below, think twice before you scroll down**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Blindfolded Shezza servicing some old friends (threesome, spit-roast, blow job)

**explicit fanart below, think twice before you scroll down**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow Shezza on tumblr!](http://rentboy-shezza.tumblr.com/)


	5. With Ladies (pegging, cunnilingus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fembom for our good boy.

**explicit picture below, scroll with caution**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****


	6. Happy Shezza with Bad Dragon Friend (solo masturbation featuring the failure of depicting a canine-shaped dong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for Shezza on bad dragon dildo.

**explicit picture below, scroll with caution**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Blowies in the night (pov blowjob)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it says on the tin. I suppose some may interpret this one as a bit dub-conish, so I'm adding the tag.

**explicit picture below, scroll with caution**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. A satisfied client (deepthroat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More blowies. Doodle.

**explicit picture below, scroll with caution**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Double Session (DP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double-dicked flying Shezza

**explicit picture below, scroll with caution**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****


	10. Just like that poor fireplace... (watersports, skip if it's not for you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piss-kink, if you're not into it please consider skipping his chapter.

**Explicit picture below, scroll with caution**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**This one is like really kinky so think it through**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Had you thought it through? Are you 100% sure you know what you're going to see?**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Watersports. Or piss-kink. Ok? Then you may proceed**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****


	11. in the stirrups (medkink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prelude to a medkink session with our bored boy

**mildly explicit picture below, scroll with caution**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****


	12. That one kink that Shezza doesn't like... (figging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... and he will never ever repeat again.
> 
> (actual figging is not shown on the picture)

**Crying Sherlock below, scroll with caution (and tissues)**

 


	13. Silk and lace (dress up in fancy lingeries)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shezza dressin' up for a client, in fancy stockings and cute knickers

**NSFW picture below, scroll with caution**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is it. Those are all of my rentboy!Shezza pictures I've ever posted on the blog. I suppose there won't be any more, but I want to slightly alter the idea and maybe Sherlock will have more sex in the another project of mine in the future.
> 
> I'm very grateful for everyone supporting me. It was fun drawing all those. Made me learn a lot about anatomy.
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> duod


End file.
